Funny Game Scenarios
by Frostic Queen
Summary: Here you'll find our favourite characters going nuts on the internet playing games, torturing each other. These are games that exist and I take no credit for their creation. Most you can likely play yourself (if you have a steam account and money). Enough ranting, get in there and read!
1. Prop Hunt

Alrighty, here's Funny Game Scenarios where the Beyblade characters play various online games. At current I only have a couple of ideas. This fic was just a random idea I had yesterday. If you don't know what any of these games are, look them up on youtube. In fact, I will recommend some people for you; Pewdiepie. Markiplier. Toby Games/Tobuscus. Yamimash. These people are really funny and if you do go and watch them you'll see just how hilarious these games are.

Okay, I'll need a font key for this chapter and probably all others.

"Player speech" _"Online player speech"_ **Player entering game.**

Some people's online names will be more obvious than others and I currently only have a few decided.

* * *

Chapter One

Prop Hunt

Ian was having a good day. He'd just got out of college and couldn't wait to turn on his computer. He'd become obsessed with a game on STEAM called Prop Hunt. It was a game where numerous people could play and be either a Hunter or a Prop. Ian was often a Hunter since he was good at finding things. Ian announced his arrival home by yelling 'I'm home!' Spencer came out from the kitchen wiping his hands on a tea towel. "How was your day Ian?" "It was okay Spence. Mostly written work today. Let me know when supper is ready. I'm gonna go wind up Bryan, Max and Kai." Spencer rolled his eyes, not bothering to warn Bryan the master gunner was in the building. No doubt he and Kai were already playing Prop Hunt or Stop It Slender. Ditching his bag by the bed, Ian turned on his super high tech computer. After BEGA went down it had been decided that the Blitzkrieg Boys should all live together and go through abuse counselling. Ian and Spencer were the only ones taking it well. An evil snigger came from Ian as he put on his gamer headphones and joined a Prop Hunt game titled 'Annihilation!' As predicted, Kai and Bryan were already playing and according to the score, Kai was winning. "Hey guys, how's it going?" _"Ian? Aren't you supposed to be at college?" _"Naw I got out early for being a star. Where's Max? I thought he'd be online." Just then some text appeared at the top of Ian's monitor. **SugarRushKing has joined the game.**

No doubt about it, the new player was Max. _"Hey fellas! I see Kai's winning so far huh? Bryan, you really suck at this game." "Shut up blondie! Kai keeps on cheating." _Ian could just imagine Kai shaking his head, pinching the bridge of his nose grinning manically. _"Max is right Bryan. You suck at Prop Hunt." "Fuck you Kai!" _Max piped up before the two Russians could get into an argument. _"C'mon guys, let's just play. So who's teaming up with who?" _"Well we'll let the computer decide this time. Last time I ended up alone and destroyed you and Bryan. I hate it when Kai's a Prop." _"Loser. Fine, random teams it is then." _After a minute the results were this; Kai and Ian vs. Max and Bryan, two of the worst Prop players in history. The map was also random. To add to the fun, the boys had webcams on. In his spare time, Ian was a well known Let's Player by the name of Sniper Viper. As is the rules, Bryan and Max had about two minutes to find a Prop and hide. Normally Bryan would be the biggest Prop and hide in plain sight but this time he took a leaf from Kai's book and picked the smallest Prop available in the current map. It was a warehouse type of map, Ian's favourite. _"Bryan where are you man?" "No can do blondie. You're on your own out there. Good luck surviving." "Jerk! Oh crap I've only got ten seconds to hide!" _Ian sniggered at Max's panicked expression. When the Prop's time ran out, Ian and Kai set out to find their prey. "Here birdy, birdy, birdy." _"Fuck you Ian. You'll never find me."_

Right one cue Bryan's face lit up with shock as Kai had found him. Ian was glad he had Kai on his side. He was good at both roles. A string of cursing came from Bryan as Kai chased him around the map. Max was howling with laughter as he saw a small can zipping by his hiding place. There was a look of pure sadistic pleasure on Kai's face as he pursued the empty can of carrots. Soon there was an explosion when Bryan strayed too close to some oil drums and Kai took advantage of them from a distance. _"FUCK! What the hell man?!" "I'm just too good for you Bryan. Face it. Now where's Max?" "You'll never find me, Kai. My disguise is flawless." _Max had done the smart thing and watched some videos of other people, namingly Pewdiepie and Markiplier, playing Prop Hunt. Two minutes later Kai and Ian were still looking for Max and couldn't find him. This of course was driving Kai mad. The proof was on his face. Teeth ground, muttered Russian cursing which Ian and Bryan could understand. "Where the FUCK is he?!" _"I'd love to know how Max got so good at this game all of a sudden! Normally I find him within minutes!" _Max remained silent, giggling behind his hand. He watched as Kai and Ian ran by him several times, unable to believe how stupid the two best Prop Hunters were being. Ray happened along behind Max as the timer reached thirty seconds. _"Hey Max, what's up?" "Oh heya Ray. I'm just watching Kai and Ian being complete idiots." _Ray looked closer at the screen and soon found himself laughing. Whilst Ian and Kai were in the next room trying to find Max, he cautiously moved from his hiding place and danced around. _"Nice one Max! Keep it up dude, you've got 'em." _

No sooner had those words left Ray's mouth, Kai had an epiphany. _"Wait a fucking minute. I know exactly what you are, Max. I've seen this trick before." "Shit!" _ Max dashed away from his hiding place not knowing Kai and Ian were waiting to pincer attack him. He screamed like a girl at seeing both Russians had surrounded him, dashing around in a panic. Ray couldn't help himself, he had to watch Max being chased. Plus he was surprised to find Kai and Bryan playing a video game. Max changed Props a million times but he could not shake his pursuers. Eventually Ian caught Max just as he possessed an oil drum that was empty. The hunt was over and the Hunters were victorious. "Oh yeah! I have to admit Max, I never saw that one coming, from you." _"Ian." _Kai said. _"You never see it coming, not even from me. Is there a problem Ray? If not, stop fucking staring and piss off." "I've had enough of losing. I'll see you guys later." _Bryan sighed and left the server, leaving Ian with Kai and Max. After a few more hours of being tortured, mainly by Kai, Ian turned his computer off for supper. He went back to his room at around 6pm and joined a game with his favourite Let's Players, Markiplier, Pewdiepie and Yamimash. Having recorded some fun footage, Ian uploaded it to his YouTube account and then went to bed for the night. Spencer was the last to retire at 10pm, making sure his teammates were in bed and sleeping. He'd heard Bryan and Ian going crazy over the hours but he didn't mind so long as nothing got destroyed.

* * *

So then audience, what do you think? For the next chapter I plan to write Stop It Slender with Kai at the helm. Who do you want him to play with in the game? Somebody who gets scared easily will go down well, so no Tyson. After Stop It Slender I'll have a Happy Wheels chapter. I'll find other games to feature in this fic so please have some patience. It will mainly be multiplayer games though.


	2. Stop It Slender!

So here's the second chapter! As promised it is Stop It Slender! I apologise for the delay :( It's not that I had writers block at all. Last week I had to use the emergency on the electric meter and didn't want to use too much of it, fearing it would run out before pay day. But no more worries!

A BIG thank you to XOAnn13OX for reviewing and also Dancing Peacock. I shouldn't need to explain who is who via their online names as that's already done in the fic.

* * *

Chapter 2

Stop It Slender!

Some days had gone by after Kai and Ian destroyed Max and Bryan in Prop Hunt. It had been an average day for Kai, going to university, getting ogled at by some pretty girls and winding up his tutor. At the end of a long day Kai sat at his computer and loaded up Stop It Slender, inviting some unfortunate victims to the game. At current any and all webcams were turned off so nobody knew who was who unless like Patient Neko, you were smart. **Patient Neko has entered Burning Phoenix's game. Equine Chef has entered Burning Phoenix's game. Star Pitcher has entered Burning Phoenix's game.** _"Okay so who's who here?" "Hey Michael! It's Ray! Guess that means you're Star Pitcher." "Ray? Never thought you'd play a game like this. So who's Equine Chef and Burning Phoenix?" "I'll let you find out Burning Phoenix on your own. But Equine Chef I'm guessing is Oliver." _A familiar French accent wafted over the signal proving Ray right. _"Oui. Tres bien Ray. So you must be Patient Neko. Now we just need to know the identity of our host. I say we all have our cams on. It'll be fun." _Oliver was wishing he hadn't said anything when all the cameras were on. He was shitting himself but Michael just glared. _"Oh good, it's the traitor. I thought this kinda game would scare you away." _Michael's taunt had no real affect on Kai. It only served to increase the maniacal look in his eyes. "Oh you'll see why I play this game soon enough, you spoiled brat. I bet you'll all be caught within five minutes tops."

The chat died as a map was loaded. They were in some kind of building, maybe an abandoned football ground. There was one Slender Man versus three humans trying to find notes. Kai was obviously the predator as he watched with glee as Oliver panicked in the dark, his flashlight turning off on its own. "I'll be nice and give you three a head start before hunting you down. You have one minute. Cherish it." This of course made Oliver panic even more so Kai selected him to be the first victim. Unfortunately for Ray, Oliver and Michael, Kai could turn invisible and sneak up on them. "Hey Oliver." Kai said in the spookiest voice he could manage. It wasn't that hard in truth. _"Whah! Who's there?! Show yourself!" _"Are you sure you want that? Well since you insist." With a click of the right mouse button Kai became visible and Oliver screamed louder than any girl on the planet, swearing in French. He ran around in a panic trying to shake Kai off but it was no good. Ray and Michael were wetting themselves, until Kai went silent from his crazy laughing. He gave Ray a taste of his menace and the Neko-Jin hit the roof, yowling like a cat that had just had its tail stepped on. Oliver was glad for the relief but it didn't last long. Ray came running his way uttering a string of Chinese curses and poor Ollie was hit face first by Slender Man. _"AAAHH! NOOOO!" "Oliver! You okay?!" "He got me. (Whimper)"_

With one victim down Kai returned his attention to the still panicking Ray, who had picked up three pages. Michael had five but Kai purposefully left him alone. It had been two minutes since the game started and Kai's prediction looked set to come true, especially when he caught Ray in a corner like a trapped rat. "You're on your own now Michael. Better run." Said American just wandered around the building calmly until he found a dead horse, shitting himself. Ray and Oliver decided to give Kai a hand in torturing Michael since they could now be spectators. _"Hey Michael." _Ray chimed. _"Turn around." _Like the noob he was, Michael turned around, regretting the decision immediately. Kai had snuck right up behind him. "Boo." _"AAHH! Fucking hell! Get away from me you bastard!" _"Now why would I do that? You have six of my eight pages so I'm going to rip you apart limb from limb." The look on Michael's face was priceless as Kai chased him around for a minutes and a half. Oliver and Ray were good minions. And Michael was the dumbest person on the planet. Each time he was told to turn either left or right Kai was around the corner waiting for him. And sometimes he'd appear right before Michael could turn around. Kai just couldn't stop howling with laughter as he had Michael, the biggest douche in existence, on the run. The five minute deadline was approaching and Kai decided to play it cruel, scaring Michael into a dead end. _"No! I refuse to be taken down! It's not happening, Kai!" "Well good luck Michael! You're trapped now!" _As Ray had said, Michael was trapped with nowhere to go. He knew Kai was in the room, he just didn't know where. Until he stupidly backed up into a corner. All was quiet and then suddenly…SLENDER MAN IN THE FACE!

Michael had been stunned so badly he fell backwards on his computer chair. Judy could be heard calling in the background, asking if Michael was okay. Kai had fallen off his chair in utter delight, laughing like a madman. Despite having fallen victim to Kai themselves, Ray and Oliver couldn't help but snigger at Michael. "Now then Michael, how about another round? Just me and you this time. I'll let you have a two minute head start." _"All right, you're on." _Ray and Oliver accepted the decision so they watched with mad grins plastered on their faces as Kai tortured Michael. Tyson had happened by Ray's computer and he joined in the fun, sending Michael into trap after trap. But Michael refused to quit. Kai even allowed him to be Slender Man but Michael could not catch Kai or scare him in the slightest. After a couple of hours Kai's poor victims went offline so he turned his computer off and did some homework until 3am. No doubt he'd be questioned by other boys in the dorm about the endless evil laughter that had gone on for several hours. Kai had recorded the video, like he did with other games and sent it to Ian to use on his channel. Kai had no plans to become a Let's Player, more concerned about taking over the family company so Voltaire could never control it or him again. He couldn't wait to scare Michael again. The experience had been priceless.

* * *

Okay peeps, your thoughts? Isn't Kai evil? I'm torn on what game to post next. It's a choice of Happy Wheels, Nidhogg or Punch Out! (I just played Punch Out! recently and also watched Dan from the Game Grumps play it and I decided that'd be a very Tyson like game.) As the readers, I'll let you decide.

Yeah I know Punch Out! isn't an online game but I don't know of that many unless I creep into SCP Containment Breach (Which BTW is a LONG game. Funny though. I've only seen Markiplier play it so far.) And MAYBE if you're lucky, I'll write some Minecraft chapters. If you have any other recommendations, please let me know and I'll check them out.

As always, thanks for reading and I'll see you...in the next chapter.


	3. Happy Wheels!

As promised, here is the next chapter of FGS. SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I got stuck down with writer's block and I just finished this chapter two days ago. To me, this chapter lacks humour but I tried my best.

* * *

Chapter 3

Happy Wheels!

It had so far been a normal day for Tyson. College was hell but he endured it. Upon arriving home Tyson was immediately attacked by his Grandpa. Dodging the kendo stick, Tyson bolted upstairs and into his bedroom, locking the door tightly. Heaving a sigh of relief the world champ turned on his computer. Despite having homework, Tyson went on to one of his favourite games. Happy Wheels. Tyson logged onto his account and found something he deemed worth the time. A bottle run using the bicycle man. "Super long bottle run huh?" Tyson mused aloud. "Sounds fun." Once the screen loaded Tyson could see, in bold electric blue text amongst the black background, 999.9% impossible. "Pah! Nothing's impossible for the world champ!" Tyson's ego obviously hadn't deflated over the years as he rushed into the bottle run. The front wheel of the bike clipped several bottles, sending Tyson spiralling to his death on a looong row of spikes. "AAAAAAAHHHHH! NOOOOOO!" For the next half hour Tyson tried and failed to complete the "not-so-impossible bottle run" and his patience was running thin. On his fiftieth attempt, Tyson seemed set to make it to the finish, passing through speed boost after speed boost. He wasn't far from the finish when his computer suddenly turned off. "NO! I ALMOST HAD IT!" To Tyson's annoyance his computer wouldn't turn back on so he ventured downstairs to find Grandpa Granger by the electric power switch. "Grandpa!" The elder Granger snickered, pointing to the sitting room with his kendo stick. Tyson sighed heavily, knowing he wouldn't get back to his game at this rate.

After two hours of homework, Tyson was allowed back on his computer. Instead of returning to the bottle run that destroyed his sanity, Tyson picked a harpoon run, also using the bike man. This level was said to be virtually impossible. Tyson thought he could ace it first time up, but he got numerous harpoons up his butt each and every time. Tyson eventually grew bored of the harpoon run and chose to try a ball throw instead. A mad grin was plastered on Tyson's face. He loved the ball throws more than anything. Tyson calmed himself before throwing the ball. Guess where it landed. Right in the death slot. Tyson went into hysterics immediately as five axes impaled him. One try after another, Tyson kept being killed by the death slot and each method was different. Tyson decided to give it one last try, closing his eyes as he threw the ball. He heard the ball land and opened one eye to see that once again he'd hit the death compartment. "Oh come on! This is clearly rigged!" Having failed at the ball throw, Tyson moved onto a sword throw. Seven people were lined up to be slaughtered and Justin Bieber was the one to kill to win. Tyson flexed his fingers before making the first throw. Well, he tried. The sword flew up and landed right back down on Tyson's head and he flipped.

Several hours later Tyson was still on that same sword throw. He was getting closer to winning, he could feel it. After dinner, Tyson had not locked his door so when Max came in calling his name cheerfully, Tyson stabbed himself…in the head for the umpteenth time. "Hey Tyson!" "AAHH! NO! I WAS SO CLOSE! Max!" Said blonde just laughed and looked at what Tyson was trying to do. "No luck Tyson? You're losing your touch dude." "Shut up! I almost had him that time!" "Yeah I bet you did. Okay how about this. I blindfold you and tell you where to go. And I'm picking the level, Tyson." "Sweet!" Little that Tyson knew, he'd signed himself up for more slaughter at the hands of Max. The cheeky blonde picked numerous jetpack levels filled with spikes and pogo levels rigged with mines and Tyson was none the wiser until he'd died about a thousand times. In the end Tyson banished Max from his room and picked another pogo level. This time it was full of harpoons over the goal and a massive wrecking ball overhead. "Okay Pogo Steve, let's do this." Pogo Steve jumped on command but he got a face full of wrecking ball, splattering into many pieces against the back wall where he was impaled by spikes. Tyson tried again, this time being speared by the harpoons, one getting poor Pogo Steve in the Johnson. Tyson decided on his last go that he wanted to be clever and landed on the wall blocking the goal. "Haha! Take that wrecking ball!" Tyson's fire died quickly when a mine blew him to smithereens. "WHAT?! NOOOO!" Tyson tried once more to beat the level. He tried to fake out the harpoons and it worked but the mine struck again but this time it didn't kill him. However Tyson had forgotten about the wrecking ball which killed him for the last time.

Now tired of losing to every challenging level, Tyson picked the spike ball of death. This allowed him to release all his rage on a thousand poor victims as he laughed maniacally. Just when Tyson thought he'd reached the end safely, a wrecking ball was dropped on him, breaking the ball he'd just used to slaughter everyone in the level. This caused Tyson to go absolutely insane. Downstairs, Hiro had come home accompanied by his girlfriend and Bruce. Everyone wondered just what was going on upstairs. Grandpa Granger took it upon himself to check, finding Tyson wiped out on the floor from too much yelling and flailing around. The old man laughed and left Tyson alone, asking Hiro to go and put his brother to bed. By morning, Tyson couldn't quite remember what had happened. Typically, he was running late for college, zipping around to get ready and nicking some toast from Hiro's plate, earning him a rogue shoe to the back of the head. He and Max attended the same college and the blonde was quick to taunt Tyson about how he sucked at Happy Wheels. After the college day ended, Tyson went back to Happy Wheels and continued to fail miserably at every single little thing. His constant ranting and screaming earned him a mighty smack across the head from Hiro. Despite the numerous clouts, Tyson continued to yell and whine about the levels being totally unfair.

* * *

And that's that. I will upload chapter four today as an apology, though it is frightfully short by my standards.


	4. Trouble in Terrorist Town

As promised, here's chapter four, Trouble in Terrorist Town. Bad language ahead!

* * *

Chapter 4

Trouble in Terrorist Town

Tala grew bored of being destroyed by Death Dice Overdose, so he loaded up a game of Trouble in Terrorist Town. Unfortunately for him, Kai, Ian and Spencer were all online too, so they joined his game. **Sniper Viper has joined the game. Burning Phoenix has joined the game. Storming Whale has joined the game. **"Ahh fuck. Of course you three are online to torture me." _"Quit whining and deal with it Tala. You're the only fun person online to play with." _Kai's statement irked Tala but he endured as the map was loaded. Typically everyone declared themselves as innocent. The boys didn't care to turn on their webcams for this match or any they could possibly have after. Tala's main rule for the game, was never to be in groups of two, unless he was the traitor, in which case he'd go on a killing spree. Currently, he was the traitor. Kai was muttering something about Ian being the one to watch when suddenly, Ian got sniped. _"What the hell?! Who the fuck just shot me?!" _ Tala fought hard to control his laughter, taking out Spencer next. And he'd been watching Kai very closely. _"Fuck! It's Tala! You little bastard!" _"You snooze you lose Spencer. Where'd Kai go?" Tala foolishly decided that standing atop a very tall building was the smartest thing to do. One minute he's perched on the edge, waiting for a chance to snipe Kai, the next he's flat on his face and the innocent won the game. "Fuck you Kai!" _"Fool me once, you're good. Fool me twice, shame on you. Again fellas? Or must I go pick on Michael again?"_

Tala, Spencer and Ian grudgingly agreed to another round of TTT, declaring themselves innocent. This time Tala was not the traitor. He joined the others and was immediately shot by Spencer. "What the hell man?!" _"Oh… It wasn't Tala this time…" _A huge explosion saw Spencer and Ian taken out at the same time. Kai had been the traitor and took advantage of the spot Tala used previously. "Kai you asshole! That's my perch!" _"Snooze you lose. Man you guys are no fun. I'm gonna go pick on Michael and Eddy." _**Burning ****Phoenix has left the game.**_"I'm off too, Tala. Got homework to do. See you at dinner." _**Sniper Viper has left the game. **_"Looks like you're on your own bud. I gotta deal with the supper." _**Storming Whale has left the game. **With his brothers gone, Tala went to find some other poor souls to destroy. He stayed online until Spencer called him for dinner, then returned to his computer for a further three hours before going to bed at 11pm. He'd run rampant picking on Ray and Max, challenging them to a game of Murder. Bryan had gate crashed that game and got severely thrashed by Tala for barging in. It hadn't all been that fun. At one point, Robert joined in and ruined the atmosphere with his imperial manner. Rick went on a killing spree as both killer and bystander. In the end, the room was closed and Tala went to bed feeling unfulfilled.

* * *

I'm thinking of Nidhogg between Kai and Tyson next chapter to liven things up a bit. Also, I will have someone stupid play Death Dice Overdose at some point. I'll try and update soon, but I'm making no promises.


End file.
